


So Kiss Me

by MythGirl02



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Ice Cream, Like very short, Short & Sweet, Summer, god these tags are a mess, the last of the fics i wrote in quarantine last march, well THEIR first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Nothing better than a summer date!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, last of the fics I wrote in quarantine last March/April, or at least the last one that I'll be posting. The others weren't as good by a long shot, haha

Miu’s ice cream was almost dripping down her fingers by the time she stopped blushing. So what if she wasn’t totally used to intimate contact? Holding Kaede’s hand just… Well, she melted as much as her ice cream was.

“Don’t let that go to waste,” Kaede said, already halfway done with her espresso cone. Miu didn’t know how she could eat it so fast without getting brain freeze.

“I know, I know.” She licked the melted edges just before they reached her fingertips. She was lucky it was too warm out for her gloves, otherwise they might’ve been stained. Strawberry was the best flavor, but she could do without sticky pink stains on her favorite gloves.

They’d only gone on a few dates before, but this was the perfect date to have on a summer evening. Even though the sun was still beating down on them, a soft breeze was starting to cool everything off, making her thankful she wrangled her hair into a ponytail. 

“Hey, Miu,” Kaede said after a second. She was trying to sound casual, but Miu could tell this was something she’d been waiting to say. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

She almost stopped dead in her tracks. Miu.exe was no longer functioning. It took her probably an entire minute to notice that she hadn’t answered. “Do it.”

They slowed down, and Kaede had a small smile on her lips before going in. Now, Miu had been kissed a couple of times before, but never by someone as sweet as Kaede. She never wanted to stop. It jump-started her brain, rebooting her consciousness.

“Wow,” she couldn’t help but say when they finished. There was surely ice cream all over her hand now. She didn’t care anymore. Her mind had just been blown, her crops were watered, her skin was clear.

Kaede, the seductress she was, made a show of licking her lips. “What do you know, strawberry ice cream tastes pretty good.”

Her system crashed again.


End file.
